The NOMAD Chronicles
by PetiteMouse
Summary: Happy and Jamie have gone NOMAD thanks to Tara. They're gone for 9 months before they return, but what happened in those 9 long months? Partner story to SAMCRO'S Daughter, the time between the original and Aftermath. RatedM for violence, sex and gore.
1. What Happened

**NOTE**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor the characters. The plot idea and off characters (Jamie, etc) are mine.

This story will cover the 9 months of Happy and Jamie going NOMAD. This Chapter is the beginning and what caused them to decide to go Nomad.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARMING, CALIFORNIA 1:15 AM West Skid Street<strong>

Jamie took a deep breath while screwing the silencer onto the gun in her hand. It had been a rough day. She had gotten into a pretty bad argument with Juice and Jax, Tara pissed her off and now this job was proving to be a problem. Their target had brought a guest home. A dirty Supremist trying to push SoA out just as Zoebelle had. This time they weren't taking it sitting down. On top of this, it was storming so she pressed closer to Happy in hopes of keeping dry.

"Our friend is not cooperating…" he growled.

"I know," she sighed softly. "Kill the hooker too?"

Happy looked at her for a long moment before nodding. They crept into the expensively furnished house and made their way to the stairs. Jamie stepped on a step and it creaked ever so slightly, thankfully their target didn't hear. As they came to the door, Jamie peered in and raised an eyebrow. Well, the hooker was a very lady-like dude, bet the other Supremists would love that one. She counted down before jumping into the room in front of Happy.

"Freeze!" She yelled, grabbing the nasty blonde who was pushing them. Happy killed the hooker in one shot and Jamie smirked, crouching down into the guys face. "See that, fucker? Let everyone know if you live, the Sons aren't going anywhere. You live, I'll just come back." She smirked and shot him, looking at Happy. They were reveling in their success when Happy's phone went off. He fumbled a bit to get it out of his pocket since he had gloves on and just as he answered it, someone ran in the hallway. Jamie turned and shot without thinking, then went into the hallway. Happy was yelling into the phone with whoever had been dumb enough to call them on a job. Jamie crept through the hallway before she came to a stop, staring at the body in front of her. She backed into the room with a hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"Jamie?" Happy looked up, still holding his phone to his ear.

She looked at him then back out into the hallway. "I…I killed a nine year old kid…" she breathed.

"God dammit, Tara! This is on you!" He yelled and shit his phone. Happy turned to Jamie, seeing her starting to crumble and fast so he hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. "Come on. Let your heart kick in later, we gotta plant this shit and get out o here."

She nodded and started to plant the finger print covered cups and such that would make it look like the hooker killed the Supremist and his kid. Once it was all set, Happy worked his way around the kid in the hallway and ran downstairs with Jamie right behind him. As soon as the rain would hide her tears, she cried into Happy's back as he sped through the streets of Charming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi guys! Here's the side story. Thank you for reading, favoriting, etc!


	2. Decisions Have Been Made

**NOTE**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor the characters. The plot idea and off characters (Jamie, etc) are mine.

This story will cover the 9 months of Happy and Jamie going NOMAD.

* * *

><p>The whole way back to the clubhouse she cried into Happy's cut. Only forcing herself to stop as they neared the clubhouse and the rest of the club. She slid off the bike when Happy finally parked it under the overhang with the other bikes and just leaned against him when he wrapped his arm around her. Obviously, the boys didn't know yet.<p>

"How'd it go?" Opie asked, but frowned when he saw Jamie.

"You ok?" Juice stood up.

"I shot a 9 year old kid," Jamie rubbed her face.

"Fucking Tara called me and poked the kid," Happy snapped.

"And I shot without thinking-"

"You were doing what you were trained to do, kid," Tig said gently, shaking his head. It was nice to have someone who understood and was rather level headed at the moment.

Chibs stood and held onto Jamie for a few moments, not wanting to let the poor girl go. "What was she callin' for?" He growled, making his little beard tickle her ear as his voice grumbled in his throat.

"Tellin' us to stop. That we can't do this," Happy had a hard look on his face that would turn any hardened criminal into a giant pussy.

Before anyone could say another word, in storm Tara followed shortly by Jax.

"What the hell?" Tara snapped.

"What happened?" Jax said more calmly, seeming to panic when he saw his sister so upset. Thankfully Happy explained what happened.

"You barbarian piece of shit-"

"Hey!" Jamie yelled as she pushed off of Chibs, moving to stand in front of Tara. "If it wasn't for your dumbass it wouldn't have happened!"

"Bullshit!" Tara shook her head.

"It's not," Chibs stepped forward. "Apparently you don't get the way shet's run around here. When they're off on a job there is no communication what so ever no matter what's happening at this clubhouse. Shet can go wrong in general and you calling fucked it up."

Jax didn't defend Tara, causing her to get mad.

"You're nothing but a child killer. A piece of shit in society-OH!"

Jamie landed a hard punch to Tara's left cheek, standing there glaring at her bitchy sister in law. "Bitch, I already feel bad enough." She turned and walked to her room with Happy. He laid down on the bed to watch her get out of her soaked clothes after he had stripped of his rather quickly, seeing things he didn't like. She was so sad, it was written all over her face and even in her movements. They were sluggish, slow and kind of clumsy. "Come here," he said gently, watching her not even bother to put on fresh undies and a bra. Jamie just crawled into the bed with him and cuddled up to his chest, letting herself cry. She cried for a good hour, finally calming down enough for either of them to breathe and talk. Happy was rubbing her back slowly when she finally spoke up.

"I'm going Nomad," she said gently.

"I was thinking the same thing," Happy agreed with a nod, tilting her head up so he would look at her. His fingers traced her chin and her jaw line. "We're both going, we'll stick together."

Jamie nodded a bit, closing her eyes as he cuddled her to his chest. "I'll call Quinn in the morning."

* * *

><p>"Come on!"<p>

"Don't do that!"

"Stupid idea!"

Jamie and Happy had been listening to the boys yell at them for a good ten minutes now about the whole NOMAD thing. They weren't taking to the idea very nicely.

"I already called Quinn," Jamie sighed. "You've got our patches, we're going."

"Come on, Lass. Don't do this," Chibs pleaded, looking at her as if she were his own kid.

"Enough," Happy snapped. "Deal with it. We're leaving. And you can thank Tara for that."

Jamie stood with him, hugging each of her boys. Off they went, off to the harsh life of a NOMAD.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi guys! Here's the side story. Thank you for reading, favoriting, etc!


	3. First Weeks On The Road

**NOTE**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor the characters. The plot idea and off characters (Jamie, etc) are mine.

This story will cover the 9 months of Happy and Jamie going NOMAD.

* * *

><p>They pulled into the Oregon Charter clubhouse at about one the next day. There were greeted warmly, sat in on their Church and then promptly drank themselves into a blackout. Moring came to Jamie's discontent and she rolled onto her back. Well, she was naked but no one was in the bed with her. Something fell and she heard the shower turn off. Her eyes watched the door as she waited for it to open and when Happy walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, she sighed with a slight smile. He noticed her awake and sat beside her.<p>

"Morning," he slid his hand up her back before flipping her over. "Sleep well?" He smirked.

"I guess…I don't remember much past that fight between Monk and Louie."

Happy laughed as he went to get dressed. "Oh you missed a lot. You were pretty kinky last night though."

"Glad you remember," she grumbled and rolled out of bed. She showered and went to visit the boys. Apparently her and Happy had been attached at the hip last night.

"It's weird, seeing Happy settle down," Monk nodded. "But good."

"He ain't settling," Jamie shook her head as she sat at the bar.

"Really? Looks like settling to me." He motioned to Happy, who actually turned down a rather sexy blonde sweetbutt.

"Nah. Just tired."

Monk shook his head and went back to the TV.

* * *

><p>In a weeks time they were in Oklahoma, visiting a charter in the middle of nowhere desert land. It was a killer party, lots of hot sweetbutt's around for Happy to take. Jamie was outside sitting against the wall off to the side, pretty much away from the party goers. This was no place for a chick like her to be, a charter like this in the middle of a rather heavy party. This whole NOMAD thing was rough on her but she was beginning to enjoy it…and the parties.<p>

The things Monk had said were weighing heavily on her mind, how Happy was settling down in general, but settling down for her. She thought otherwise, she was convenient for him because she was travelling with him. Jamie wasn't special enough to make the infamous killer Happy Lohman settle down. If she was, he would have settled a long time ago, back when they first started to hook up.

"There you are." His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Jamie looked up as he sat beside her, beer in hand. "You disappeared."

She nodded slowly, sighing. "Needed some fresh air."

"Pussy and beer not your smell?" He laughed, setting his bottle down on the ground.

"Not really. Plus, had to sort things out in my head," she laughed along with him.

"Like what?"

Jamie turned her blue eyes on him for a long moment before sighing and leaning completely back against the wall. "Well, for once this whole NOMAD thing. I love it but at the same time I'm not enjoying it. I don't know how to be a NOMAD, I don't know how to be that rough and tough biker who takes heads for someone looking at them wrong. I don't get how to handle this whole no family thing…I dunno…"

"You have family," he nodded slowly as she spoke, watching her oh so very closely. "And no one is expecting you to be this big bad biker chick. That would be a lesbian, and you're too hot to be a lesbian."

Jamie laughed at that, shaking her head slowly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Boys are all hookin' up and there's not one sweetbutt in that clubhouse that I like…"

"That's a first."

"Hey!" He laughed. "No. There's only one girl on my mind."

Jamie met his gaze and she knew Monk was right on the money with Happy starting to settle down. She smiled and moved to sit in his lap, leaning against his chest as his hands worked up her back. "Would that girl happen to be me?"

Happy growled as his fingers unclasped her bra. "Yeah. It is you."

She smiled, lifting her arms as he slid her shirt off. They were going to do this out in the open, so anyone and everyone knew just who she belonged to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi guys! Here's the side story. Thank you for reading, favoriting, etc!


	4. Killer's Never Lose Their Ticks

**NOTE**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor the characters. The plot idea and off characters (Jamie, etc) are mine.

This story will cover the 9 months of Happy and Jamie going NOMAD.

* * *

><p>They did their own mini tour of the East Coast. Visiting charters and what not in New York, Philadelphia, Harrisburg, one teeny baby charter in New Jersey, some in Maryland, a few in Virginia and then they made their way South. Two months had passed and they were visiting SoA Atlanta, a relatively new charter so they didn't have the rooms the other clubs had in their clubhouse. The hotel they had found was rather nice and Jamie was enjoying it. It had been so long since she had been able to legitimately relax without being bothered by someone for a smoke, a beer, fix a bike, fix a car, get on the road, help school a prospect. It was just nice.<p>

She was lounging on the little deck of the room, taking in the warm sun before the storms that were threatening to roll in did make it to shore. The hotel room door slammed shut so at least Happy was back from the club.

"Hap?" She called out but he didn't answer. Jamie retied her bikini top before slowly walking inside. Thankfully her gun was nearby so she was protected. Creeping towards the kitchen she heard the clink of a glass, it had to be Happy. Peeking around the corner confirmed that so she set her gun down before walking over to him. "Hey…" she said softly, sliding her hands along his back. It happened so quickly that Jamie couldn't even defend herself. Happy spun around and shoved her back at the wall, causing Jamie's head to smack into the wall. Happy broke his glass but stopped, actually seeing tears sliding down Jamie's cheeks. Her hands were grasping the back of her head and he could see a little bit of blood on her cheek from some glass.

"Jesus! Jam-"

"Don't touch me," she breathed and jumped away from him.

"We need to clean your cheek."

"I'll do it my God-damned self," she edged away from him before going into the bathroom.

Happy sighed, sliding down against the exact wall. Knees pulled up, elbows on his knees and head in his hands, he sat there and beat himself up mentally. He felt horrible now. He had let his anger control slip just enough to hurt her. Happy sat there until he heard her come out of the bathroom, which he bounded towards to see her. Jamie stumbled back a bit, trying to keep away from him. Her cheek was already bruising and swollen, making him swallow. He must have hit her when he turned around without knowing it.

"Jamie…I'm sorry…"

"Whatever. Just…don't touch me," she moved past him and back outside. The asshole slipped up again but this time, she was stuck with him. At this point, she was keeping away from Happy Lohman.

* * *

><p>Jamie hadn't really spoken to Happy in days. They had gone back on the road, heading towards Oklahome again. She was pissed he had busted her cheek, which turned into a nice black eye, and that he had lost control over one member bad mouthing someone. He had tried to talk to her, make her forgive him but it wasn't happening.<p>

A storm kicked up as they rode along the highway, so they pulled off into a hotel. It was late anyway so they really needed to crash for the night.

As Jamie waited outside, Hap got them rooms.

"They've only got one room," he shrugged.

"No way-"

"Yes way," he snipped, holding up the key.

Without a word accompanied by a roll of her eyes, she grabbed her bag and headed for the room. The room was rather small, a double bed, TV and a bathroom. Of course they only had a 2x4 of a room. Sighing, she dropped her stuff on the table so she could take her cut and wet shirt off. Without a word, she got in the shower.

Silence. That's what Happy hated. As much as he loved it on a normal basis, right now he despised it. It was so heavy and thick between them because of one fuck up that Jamie couldn't forgive him for. He was flipping channels when she came out and he got his own shower. Eyes fell on her sleeping form as he walked out of the bathroom. Quietly he pulled on shorts and climbed into the bed softly, slinging his arm around her waist.

"Goodnight…beautiful…" he whispered against her skin and placed a few very soft kisses against her shoulder. When Happy Lohman became affectionate and adorable, he was with the right girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi guys! Here's the side story. Thank you for reading, favoriting, etc!


	5. Realizations and Revelations

**NOTE**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor the characters. The plot idea and off characters (Jamie, etc) are mine.

* * *

><p>Jamie sighed as she woke up, feeling Happy's breath tickling the skin of her neck. She gently pushed on his face to wake him up, seeing as it was 10:30.<p>

"Happy. It's 10:30."

His low growl made his stubble tickle her neck and she giggled. "Come on…get up…"

"I already am," he grumbled and Jamie knew what he was talking about. Dirty man.

"Not that up."

"Then no."

She sighed and pinched his nipple.

"Ow!" He growled and grabbed at her hands as she laughed.

"Seriously. We need to get movin-"

"Why? I need a break from the road," he nodded and wrapped his arm back around her.

"Hap-"

"Stop," his tone made her look up nervously. "Jamie, I'm sorry I lost control, ok? I let me anger get the best of me and I hurt you, I get it. This is why I stay single. That way I don't hurt my girl but I can't let you go. I can't deny that I want you, I want to be with you…" he sighed, kissing her before she could say anything. She didn't fight it, she gave in to him because there was no denying this man.

He was right, she couldn't stay away from him no matter how hard she tried. That was proved true awhile ago when she tried to be with Juice and that failed miserably. She ALWAYS went back to Happy Lowman.

There wasn't a lot of clothing to remove and she let out a soft moan as soon as he started to touch her. Happy was already hard, yay for guys having a morning visitor, but he needed to wake her body up. His fingers slowly worked her clit until she was soaked and rather close to her orgasm. Instead of shoving himself into her as he usually did and being over the top rough, he slowly slid into her. He was being so gently, so aware of her as he carefully thrusted into her.

Jamie was actually enjoying this harsh change of pace in their sex. They had always gone right to the violent, rip-your-clothes-to-shreds sex and walked away with crazy cuts and bruises from each other. In her mind, he had taken a step back and instead of practically pounding her vagina in half, he was loving her. Something Jamie never thought Happy had the capacity for was truly loving someone from deep down, other than his mom anyway.

All of a sudden Jamie felt the unmistakable pleasure rush over her skin and she bit down on her lip. Her eyes met his and she shook her head as soon as she had caught her breath enough to even think about moving. Happy didn't say anything, just kissed her for a long moment before resting on top of her. He was a heavy guy compared to the tiny thing that was Jamie but his weight was resting into his arms.

"Happy…"

He lifted his head from her chest to look at her, quirking his head a bit. "What's that darling?"

Jamie watched him a moment before she smiled. "I liked that a lot more than our practically destroy me sex."

Happy laughed at that, giving a nod, "Yeah. I agree."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi guys! Here's the side story. Thank you for reading, favoriting, etc!


	6. Your Days Are Numbered

**NOTE**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor the characters. The plot idea and off characters (Jamie, etc) are mine.

* * *

><p>[<strong>4 Months NOMAD<strong>]

Jamie let out a loud groan as she woke up from her very drugged sleep in a dorm room at the Tuscon, Arizona clubhouse. During their travel into Tuscon, the pair had run into a pretty bad thunderstorm that had sent them both careening off the road at one point. Neither had crashed, but they had gotten bit beat up and roughed around in trying to keep themselves going. Jamie had taken a nice whack to the shoulders at one point from a small branch being blown across the road and when they had finally arrived at the clubhouse, they both nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Thankfully some of the boys had helped them get all situated and Jamie somehow got into dry clothes, then into a bed. Happy had been taken elsewhere so she had slept alone for the first time since they had gone on the road, really.

Taking a deep breath, she attempted to move but her stiff back was preventing that from happening. Letting out another groan she forced herself up, trying to ignore the stiffness in her shoulders and neck as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Pulling her cut on, she made her way out into the quiet clubhouse. Looking around, she found no one so she headed back towards the rooms. Movement behind one of the doors caught her attention and she knocked before opening the door. "Hey-Happy!" She gasped, seeing him in bed with another girl. The girl stopped and looked over at Jamie, Happy's eyes getting wide.

"Oh shit! Jamie!" He moved the girl and Jamie shut the door.

Surprisingly, Jamie wasn't crying she was actually just very angry. Shaking her head, she headed out the door and out into the hot Arizona summer heat. Lighting herself a cigarette, she made her way over to a tree and sat beneath it, hoping Happy didn't find her anytime soon. That wish was killed as soon as he walked out of the clubhouse, no shirt just his jeans hanging on his hips as usual and immediately headed for her. "Jamie-" He was cut off when she placed a rather hard slap on his cheek.

"You son of a bitch. What happened to 'I want to be with you, Jamie? I want you to be my girl?' Huh? Just because they put you in a separate fucking room does not mean you can fuck another girl like that when I'm around. If I weren't here and at another charter, then fine. What happens on the road stays on the road but fucking dumbass! I was two doors away!" All of her yelling was pissing Happy off and she could see it but she didn't care. Not. One. Bit. He had pissed her off and the only thing that was going to fix this was a ring fight, which would have to wait until that night when the charter had another one of their parties.

"Jamie. I thought you had left."

"Bullshit, Happy. That's kind of interesting considering my fucking door was open," she snapped, getting right into his face. "Go finish her off, asshole. We'll finish this later."

"No, we're gonna finish this now," he grabbed her wrist when she started to walk away.

Jamie stopped to glare up at him. "What are we gonna do? You gonna tell me just how sorry you are? How you didn't mean to fuck the skanky bitch? Or are you gonna dump me? Leave me like fucking Juice did and all of those other assholes I was with did? Right now, you're no better than any of them because they all did the same thing you're doing. They cheated on me and got caught." Jamie managed to yank her arm free and she shook her head. "Have fun fucking other girls because I'm going single NOMAD." She turned, leaving Happy there but he followed after her shortly.

He found her in the dorm room packing her stuff up into a backpack and a bedroll. Oh, she wasn't joking about going single NOMAD. "That's a deathwish."

"Yeah? Sorry, didn't think it mattered to you too much."

"You can't go single NOMAD-"

"Fuck I can't!" She shook her head and pulled her back pack on. Grabbing her bedroll, she pushed Happy out of the way and he knew what was going to happen if she actually left.

"Jamie Teller, stay here." He growled, trying to grab at her arms but she knew he was coming and she kept dancing out of his reach.

"Nope. Fuck you, Happy," she snapped and fastened her bedroll onto her bike before climbing on. "See you, fucker." And with that she rode off.

Great. How was he going to tell Jax about this one?

* * *

><p>"<em>WHAT? You let my sister just ride off?<em>" Oh Jax was not happy.

"I tried to stop her, Jax, but she wouldn't stop. There's only so much I can do since she does carry knives and she was that angry," Happy was pacing outside of a rest stop as he attempted to track Jamie down.

"_Why was she so angry_?" Came Tig's voice, so Jax had him on speaker phone. Awesome.

Happy sighed, tossing his cigarette away. "Walked in on me with another girl after I told her some shit. I thought she had left and it was stupid and it doesn't fucking matter! I need to find her somehow!"

It was quiet on the line for a moment before a chair moved. "_I'll do my best to track her down, Hap. I'll call you with shit_," Juice said before he heard the doors open and close.

"_Happy. You had better find that girl_," Chibs called out and Happy hung up.

How the fuck was he supposed to find a girl on a bike in a wide, vast country all by himself?

Sighing, he climbed onto his bike and made a phone call to SAMOAK, hoping she had headed up to Oklahoma City.

"_Happy my man_-"

"Tim. Did Jamie come up your way?"

"_What? No! But I did just talk to Dipshit down in SAMJEFF, she's in Missouri brotha. She headed up above you, why what's going on_?"

"I need her to stay there. I'll call Dean," he hung up, immediately calling the President of SAMJEFF.

"_I knew you'd be calling me_," the man grumbled on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah. She's pissed at me," Happy sighed.

Dean laughed a bit, saying, "_Oh I know she's made that known. I'll keep her here as long as I can. No promises, brother, so hurry it up_."

"Thanks man." Happy started his bike, speeding down the highway in hopes of making it to Jefferson City, Missouri in time to catch Jamie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi guys! Here's the side story. Thank you for reading, favoriting, etc!


	7. Rat Race

**NOTE**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor the characters. The plot idea and off characters (Jamie, etc) are mine.

So guys this story is taking on a bit more importance with me over the other one at the moment, I've run into a writers roadblock with the other on so once the juices get flowing with that one, I'll update again.

Thank you to ALL of you who have favorited this, put it on alert, etc. And to those of you simply read this, THANK YOU TO YOU TOO!

* * *

><p>There was no feeling like the open road beneath your tires and the sharp smack of the wind in your face as you made your way down the highway. Jamie loved riding at high speeds across open highway and when getting away from Happy as fast as possible was her main priority, then flying down a highway was an amazing release. The rumbling of her bike beneath her, the smack of the air against her face, the wide open road in front of her. NOMAD was definitely looking brighter.<p>

Then again, she had to remember the fact that she had to deal with one Happy Lowman who was, no doubt, following her like a dog chasing a cat. Then again, he probably was thinking she went South towards Texas, or East towards SAMGAT and join the boys in Georgia. That was going to take him on a nice long trip the wrong way while she made her way up to SAMJEFF in Missouri. The assholes there knew her well and Dean had given her a call not ten minutes ago while she was getting gas, saying he needed her for a job. If this was leading her to Happy and a trap, she'd kill the asshole and leave his entrails around the clubhouse for the members to find.

Sighing, she made her way off the highway to pick up the other one that would take her towards Jefferson City and SAMJEFF. It was a 22 hour drive from Tuscon, Arizona to Jefferson City, Missouri so Jamie was going to push through over half of the ride today into tonight, and pick up again tomorrow. Hopefully Happy wasn't going to be waiting for her when she walked into the clubhouse. Then again, she'd just ignore him and get the job she was needed for done. That's what the NOMADs did, went where they were called to.

* * *

><p>Happy sighed as he made his way towards SAMJEFF, sticking to the main highways to hopefully get there faster. Of course, Jamie was already there so he just needed to get there before she decided to leave and outrun him again. He couldn't afford to get pulled over, really couldn't afford to stop but he would have to stop at some point for food and gas. Otherwise, he wasn't stopping much else. Even if it meant driving straight through the night to get to her , he would. Sighing heavily again as he slowed down, Happy tried to get around a bunch of cars that had decided to get in his way.<p>

* * *

><p>Jamie waltzed into the Jefferson City clubhouse at 11am and laughed at the sight she was greeted with. All of the boys were passed out except for Dean, the club President.<p>

"Your boys had a ball last night, apparently," she said gently, making her way over to him and giving him a hug. "Yet you look wide awake."

Dean shook his head, handing her a beer. "They did but I've got an Old Lady now so I have to be good."

"Ooooh, who's the lucky lady?" She asked as she sat down on a stool and sipped at her beer.

"Remember Vicky?" He waited for her to nod before he gave a nod himself, smiling. "Proposed to her about four months ago and we'll be married in about six."

"Congrats," she smiled, setting her beer down. "So. What's this job you've got for me?"

Dean sighed and sat up, setting his beer on the counter for the Propsects to take away. "Got a small group of bikers not far from here, they call themselves The Undertakers, stupid name and even more stupid members. Anyway, they took out one of my guys, nearly killed him but did some damage and I need two of them taken out. They stole $50,000 in cash out of his pockets."

Jamie watched him as he spoke before nodding slowly, sighing. "I'm gonna need help with this."

"Bill will go with you," he nodded slowly, talking about his new Sergeant At Arms.

Jamie narrowed her eyes a bit, moving. "Can I trust him?"

Dean lifted his gaze to look at the rather ballsy girl next to him and he gave a slow nod. "Yes you can. Former NOMAD gone club runner. He did his time, done everything we've ever asked of him without question and without a problem. He's a good man, he'll help you and let you run the show."

Jamie nodded slowly, downing her beer. "Alright. Tonight. Right now, got a dorm I can borrow to shower and sleep?"

"Dip!" He yelled and a prospect came running from the back room, nearly falling over one of the passed out club members. Of course, most of them had woken up at Dean's yelling. "Show Jamie here to the free dorm, and make sure there's fresh sheets on the bed and towels in the bathroom. You've got club royalty in this house."

Jamie nodded her thank you, following Dip towards the back of the clubhouse and up some steps. This was the first two-story clubhouse she had been in but she liked it. Dip didn't speak, just checked everything out before disappearing for a few minutes. He came back with towels and a set of sheets in his hands, handing her the towels. "Do you talk?" She asked a bit rudely, looking at him.

"S-Sorry, ma'am. Just a quiet guy," he nodded and he had that thick Southern accent that most of the boys here had.

"It's ok. Just wanted to make sure you did. Dip? That's not your real name."

"No, ma'am. My real name is David, but they call me Dip because it's my initials and I also do chew. My full name is David Isaac Polard," he nodded as he made the bed, doing a better job than Jamie could.

"Ok…nice to meet you, Dip. You can call me Jamie, no need for ma'am," she smiled softly.

"Yes, ma'am…Jamie…" he nodded and smiled a bit. "I'll leave you to it."

Jamie watched the kid go and shook her head. Dean sure did pick some weird ones. She got herself a long, hot shower and then laid down in the bed for a nap. She tossed and turned for a good hour before her body finally gave in to sleep.

* * *

><p>Happy sighed as he saw the sign for the Jefferson City exit pass above him. He had 40 miles to go until he reached the clubhouse, until he reached a rest, until he reached Jamie. He pushed his bike on, hoping Dean had done something to keep her at the clubhouse since it was almost midnight and he really needed her to be there.<p> 


	8. Killers and Sex Lies

**NOTE**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor the characters. The plot idea and off characters (Jamie, etc) are mine.

Thank you to ALL of you who have favorited this, put it on alert, etc. And to those of you simply read this, THANK YOU TO YOU TOO!

* * *

><p>Jamie walked out into the main part of the clubhouse around midnight, fixing her Kevlar vest underneath of her shirt a bit as she neared the big guy she was told was named Bill. He was tall, around 6'4" or so, and a bit bulky but she was convinced that was all muscle.<p>

"Bill?" She said gently and when he turned, she nearly stopped dead. He had some pretty extensive scaring on his face which she assumed was from past fights and maybe a bad accident on the road.

"Yeah," he said gruffly, his voice reminding her of Happy's gravelly voice. "Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too," she nodded, taking a shot from one of the Prospects before taking a deep breath. She needed to get angry and fast, they weren't leaving for another hour but she wasn't nearly angry enough yet to do anything dangerous. Jamie just watched the boys for awhile before hearing a bike roll in outside. Dean wasn't around so she figured it was him, but when Happy walked in she immediately went to her favorite place. He stood there for a moment, scanning the room until he found her and started towards her.

"Are you fuc-"

"Shut up, Happy," she snapped, giving him a look. That dead look had made it to her eyes already and he sighed, knowing exactly what Dean had done to keep her there.

"I'm gonna kill him," he growled before going off to sit at the bar.

Of course Dean would take her to do a job, it was probably the only way to get her to stay longer. Pulling her for a job wasn't what pissed him off, it was the whole doing it without Happy that made him mad. Happy trusted no one, normally, and he certainly didn't trust this scared up fucked Bill sitting beside him. He knew that was who would be going with Jamie since he was the SaA of this charter and it was his job. Taking a few more shots, he turned to look at Dean when he walked in.

"Happy!" He smiled brightly, but that smile quickly disappeared with one look.

"I'm going with her," Happy growled.

"Ok," Bill nodded and went off to his room without question.

Dean nodded, raising his hands. "You weren't here brotha, I had to find someone to go with her."

Happy just slammed his shot glass down, getting up.

* * *

><p>They pulled out of the clubhouse in one of the black van's they had borrowed and headed down the highway in the direction Dean had said to go. Both were silent as Happy kept his eyes on the road and took some of the turns just a touch too fast. This whole job was pissing Happy off, Happy was pissing Jamie off, this was not going to end well.<p>

It was a short ten minute drive to The Undertakers clubhouse, the pair leaving the van hidden off in the woods. It wasn't supposed to go off-roading but they made it go that way. Their footsteps were silent as they ran towards the shitty, run down shanty house these guys called a clubhouse. Jamie took one side of the door while Happy kicked it in, walking in with his two guns held high and Jamie bolstering a second one too. They looked around at the three men in the room, Jamie smirked slowly.

"Where's Liam and Joe Dick?"

"It's Joe Dock."

"Yeah, that's what I said, Joe Dick," she repeated herself, watching one of the men give himself away. She placed a gun right to his head, watching Happy place one of his to the man named Liam's head.

"And who might you be?" He growled, looking at the guy in the middle.

He didn't answer, neither did the other two so Jamie grabbed hold of him, smirking. "Tell us who you are or I will strip you inch by inch of your skin." She growled at him, watching him shake his head again.

Happy smirked, helping her tie up the two they were to kill, then tie up the short fat one and set him in a chair in front of the other two. "So, why did you attack our friends?" She said gently as she wiped her knife clean and stopped in front of the fat man. When no one answered, she slowly cut out a strip of skin from his right shoulder and arm. The man screamed behind the white cloth that made up his gag. Jamie turned to the other two, laying the strip of skin against the Joe Dock's cheek. "Why?" She asked again, going back to cutting another piece of skin. That made one of them talk.

"We were bored and they were in our territory!" The one named Liam finally spat out, looking at Jamie.

"Your territory?" Happy asked and pressed the barrel against his head. "I believe you're on Sons land."

Oh, they knew they were and when Liam dropped his head, Happy pulled the trigger. That only left Joe Dock, who was shaking and staring at Jamie closely. "Are you going to tell me his name?" She said as she started to carve into the guy again. It was rather disgusting for Joe to watch but he was in such shock he couldn't look away.

"T-T-T-Tito."

"Tito? You Spanish?" She asked with a smirked but he shook his head and she put another slice in his skin. She had successfully carved a nice reaper into Tito's torso and she stepped back to admire her work. "Is that satisfactory, Happy?" She turned to look at him, seeing the look of pure pleasure on his face as he nodded.

Jamie smirked still, putting her gun to Tito's head. "Let this be a warning to the Undertakers. Get out of the Sons land and never look back. If you come back, we will strip every one of your down, skin you alive and watch you burn alive." With that, she pulled the trigger while Happy did the same. Once they were sure the men were dead, they headed out back to the clubhouse. It wasn't until they got back to the clubhouse that reality sunk in as to what they had just done. Jamie was covered, literally covered, in blood and Happy had a good deal on him too.

* * *

><p>As they walked into the main area, all of the boys stopped to look at them. She looked down at herself then to Happy, shaking her head slowly before heading for the room she had been given to sleep in.<p>

Apparently Happy thought he was going to get laid by her because he followed her into the room. She set her cut down on the chair before looking at him, raising an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we need to talk."

"Nope," she shook her head, tossing the bloody t-shirt in the trash.

"Yup," he rolled his head in that smartass way he did that made her want to punch him. He had planted himself in the lush chair in the corner of the room and before that, had moved it so she couldn't get out of the room.

"About what, then? Get it over with."

"How you up and left me in Tucson, went NOMAD single like a fucking moron. About how you won't even look at me now…how you just shredded that guy…."

"I left you in Tucson because you deserved it, Happy. You were fucking some random girl after you just said you wanted me to be your girl! And yeah, I went single NOMAD because I can handle myself, thank you very much. I can't look at you without thinking about how vile and disgusting you are for fucking some random chick when I was still there. You're no better than Juice in that department. And I shredded him, get over it because you enjoyed watching." Jamie stared at Happy as she spoke, not pacing, not doing anything but yell at him. He sat there and seemingly took it all. After a few moments he stood up, took the few strides over to her and kissed her.

Jamie knew his games, knew how he got his way and this time, she wasn't having it. It took giving him a sharp punch to the lower stomach to get him off and she glared at him. "Fuck you. Get out."

God why were women so fucking difficult?


	9. Deception

**NOTE**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor the characters. The plot idea and off characters (Jamie, etc) are mine.

Thank you to ALL of you who have favorited this, put it on alert, etc. And to those of you simply read this, THANK YOU TO YOU TOO!

So this is a super long chapter, over 2,000 words. Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>[<strong>5 Months NOMAD<strong>]

They had managed to settle their differences after a lot of arguing, some wrestling, beating each other up and massive amounts of crazy sex. Of course, Dean had been so kind to let them hash it out in the clubhouse for the most part, but after awhile he got sick of it so they left. Went their separate ways for a week or so, and then found one another again in Minnesota where they froze their asses off in the cold. That's where they were now and Jamie was sick of the cold. It had snowed so many times in a matter of a week; Jamie had her first snow experience ten times over.

She pulled Happy's sweatshirt, which she had stolen from him and he still hadn't realized, around her more tightly while she watched the snow outside fall even more, making it probably about hip high on her. Just as she was about to get into a worse mood, her phone went off and she smiled as Chibs' name popped up on her screen.

"Hello?"

"_Aye! Lass! It's good to hear your voice!_"

"Hi, Chibbie. It's good to hear your Scottish jibber jabber," she laughed gently.

"_Ah, shut up. Where you guys at now?_"

"Outside St. Paul, Minnesota with Torr and his club. It's fucking psycho out here with the snow, now I know why we live in California."

Chibs laughed on the other line. "_Well yeah, and snow is way worse than rain. How do you like the snow?_"

"I hate it!" He laughed again at her. "I absolutely hate it, Chibs. I'd rather be riding a bike in rain and a storm of locusts."

"_That's a bit much there, lass. It's not that bad._"

"Chibs, I grew up in sunny California where snow doesn't exist," she laughed gently with a shake of her head.

"_Aye, that's true. When do you plan on coming back?_"

Jamie sighed, knowing that question was coming. She moved away from the window and sat on a couch, propping her feet up on the table in front of her. "Dunno, Chibs. Probably not for a few more months."

"_Oh come on, Jamie. We need you back here in Charmin', back here at home. Juice is missin' ya like crazy, he needs someone to have wet dreams over-_" She laughed as she heard a distant '_FUCK YOU_!' in the background. "_-he's in denial. But it's not the same here without you, especially since Tara's fuckin' crazy._"

"_Yeah, kid. Tara's drivin' us nuts over here. Won't even let me go on a schroom trip,_" came Tig's voice and she sighed, starting to feel bad.

These boys really did miss her, she thought it was one way for the most part but they were begging her to come back. It made her heart ache but she knew she wasn't ready to return to her brothers overbearing ways. "Sorry, Chibs. I can't."

Chibs let out a very annoyed sigh before talking again, "_Ok. Just, keep in touch with us, ok?_" He sounded so damned sad.

"Ok," she said gently, hanging up.

This whole going back to Charming idea had been bouncing around in her head for days but she just couldn't say yes to it. Going back to Charming meant having to deal with Jax's piss attitude and Tara's iron fist, which she most certainly did NOT want to deal with. The bitch was way out of control and Jamie couldn't deal with being told by someone who barely knew the club as Jamie did. Tara was that one person she couldn't stand in her life, and if Jax wasn't practically married to her, she would off her. She'd tie Tara up in a chair, let her scream herself hoarse as she sat there blindfolded not knowing where she was. Of course, Jamie would do this dead center in the Charming clubhouse for all to see and for Tara to panic even more when she was just on the brink of death. Jamie would pull each and every hair on her head and face out one by one. Then she would slowly cut her skin away-

"Jamie!" Happy was standing in front of her and apparently he must have been for a few minutes because he had a rather annoyed look on his face. "Jesus, girl. Snap out of it."

"Sorry," she said gently and moved over so he could sit beside her.

"What in the hell were you thinking about? You had such a killer look."

"I was thinking about killing someone," she said gently and shook her head, laughing at his look. "Sorry."

"Well, what are you doing with my hoodie? I've been looking for it."

"I stole it to keep warm," she smirked, looking at him.

For the first time in a good month and a half, Happy actually laughed. She hadn't seen him really even crack a smile since they left Tucson and had their fights in Jefferson City. Now he was laughing at her stealing his clothes, which she thought he would have been pissed about it.

"You're lucky I brought extras," he shook his head, motioning to his own sweatshirt that he had on. "We gotta get outta here soon. I hate snow."

"Me frikken too!" She shook her head, sighing. "Maybe we can get out of here in a few hours when the snow stops?"

Happy nodded and killed his beer, standing up. "Yeah. I need to get away from the polar bears."

* * *

><p>It took a week but the pair finally escaped the snowy confines of Minnesota. Southern heat was screaming their names and Jamie was thrilled to be in Texas where it was usually warm year round. Mid-winter and it was a gorgeous seventy-seven degrees, just as Jamie liked. Charming rarely dipped below sixty degrees and it NEVER snowed. Corpus Christi, Texas suited her well, that was for sure.<p>

As they walking into the clubhouse, Jamie greeted a few men she had met three days before when they arrived. She knew they had been up late watching the clubhouse after a rival club showed their ugly faces. They rode in on Choppers, which Jamie loathed, and acted as though they were big and bad. A puppet club with shitty bikes and even shittier balls. They were scared of Jamie and two guys who weren't much bigger than she was. Of course, Jamie had a rifle and the guys each had two semi-autos in their hands. Still, ten grown men verses to fat dudes and a chick. Pussies.

"Jamie!" Bull called out to her from his chapel. She hadn't understood his nickname until she had met him and then saw him drunk that night. He had a big ring in his septum and he was a huge klutz, like a bull in a china shop. He also stood at a very large 6'6" tall and weighed what seemed like a ton...yeah he fit his name well.

"Sup, heifer?" She smirked as she took a seat.

"You and Hap up for a job?" His tongue ring fascinated her for a second, this man had more piercings than a piercing shop secretary.

Jamie shrugged as she answered, "I am. Ask him."

"HAP!" His yell could wake the dead and make the deaf hear. It worked because Happy appeared at Jamie's side momentarily. "I got a job for you two if you're up for it."

"Yeah, sure."

"Good. I need your help as we take a run up to our cabin. Hiding a brother involved in a shooting. I need protection in case someone is waiting for us. You two are good with guns."

Jamie looked up at Happy who was watching Bull closely. He was thinking a thinking Happy could spell massive amounts of trouble.

"What shooting?"

Bull raised a pierced eyebrow at his brother, giving Happy a look. "One at 6th and Diamond a week ago-"

"The one where a kid was killed?"

Jamie looked between the pair, eyes wide as she tried to keep Happy somewhat calm and not remember why she was a NOMAD.

"Yea-"

"No."

"He didn't shoot!" Bull stood up. "He shot the guy who killed the kid!"

"I said n-"

"Twenty grand," Jamie's voice made them both shut up and look at her.

"'Scuse me?" Bull said as he looked at the tiny girl in front of him. Man, she had some balls.

"I said, twenty grand each and we'll do it."

He scoffed, "Yeah. I'll use my own guys-"

"Who can't hit a target a foot away painted traffic cone fucking orange." She crossed her arms as she stared at Bull.

"Fine," he growled after a moment.

"If you're lying to use about his involvement, Bull. You'll be out a guy and the forty grand, plus an extra fifteen for us to split."

"Five."

"Ten."

"_Seven_ grand, Jamie Teller."

"Eight and a half or we're. Not. Goin'."

"FINE!"

Jamie nodded, flipping her phone open as her and Happy made their way outside into the heat. What answered on the other end was definitely not a very awake Juicyboy and it sounded like no one around him was awake either.

"Juice. Get the fuck up, I need you for something," she said, having forgotten that they were ahead of them by an hour. It was about eleven there so he needed to be up anyway.

"_Ok, what?_" He sounded so sleepy it was rather adorable.

"Look up the info on the shooting a week ago in Corpus Christi, Texas at Sixth and Diamond Avenues."

"_Gimme a sec._"

She could hear the keys clicking as his fingers tapped the keys, the click of his mouse and right about now she swore she could hear the gears turning in his head. No doubt he was shaking off one hell of a hangover since it was party night back in Charming.

"_Ok, got it._"

"Who's the suspect they're lookin' for in the shooting of the kid?"

"_Uhmmm…here. A Michael Tart…_"

"Tart?" She frowned, looking up at Happy who shook his head.

"_Wait! He's a Son!_"

"Son of a bitch!" Jamie snapped, glaring at Happy.

"_What?_" Juice said quietly, probably thinking he did something wrong.

"Get Jax and call me back. Now."

Jamie hung up and started to pace. "Mother fucker lied. He shot the kid."

"Shot the other guy to save his ass. Pussy," Happy shook his head. If there was one thing in this world Happy hated it was cowards, and this man certainly was a rather large one. They stood there until they could talk civilly without barging into the clubhouse and tearing Bull to shreds.

"Jax'll have ideas."

"Yeah. He may just come down here now."

"He better fucking not," she shook her head and stopped short when Happy grabbed her shoulder softly.

"Let's go for a ride. Too many loose mouths," he said as his eyes found an eavesdropper.

* * *

><p>They had gone down the road a good ten miles before pulling off into a small park where they could sit in the cool shade of the trees. Jamie sat backwards on Happy's bike, leaning against the gas tank while he sat sideways at her feet. Her phone went off and she put it on speaker, not even getting a hello.<p>

"_What's goin' on?_" Came Jax's rather annoyed voice.

"Bull asked us to do a job," she started.

"A protection run for one of his guys involved in a shooting," Happy finished.

"_So?_"

"He shot a six year old kid, Jax," Happy growled.

"I had said if Bull was lying, he owed us both Forty-five grand and he'd lose a guy. Did he not think we'd call Juicyboy or somethin'?"

Jax was silent for a moment as Jamie assumed he contemplated a move.

"_Call in some other NOMADs. They'll help you simply because we do NOT kill women or children. I'll call Quinn and let him know what's going down._"

"Got it." She closed her phone before looking over at Happy. He seemed to be thinking the same thoughts as her since he asked, "Who we callin'?"

"Good question," she sighed as she ran through the NOMADs in her head. "Culver?"

"Dunno. Last I heard he was up North. Like, Main up North."

"Shit…"

"Moe?"

"Hell yes," she nodded. "That man may be missing shit in his head but he can shoot."

Happy nodded and started to look for Moe's number.

"Oslo?"

"Yeah, 'nother nut but he's good."

"Let's make these calls then," Jamie nodded with a smirk. Nothing like taking out a Charter President.


	10. Delightful Pleasure

**NOTE**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor the characters. The plot idea and off characters (Jamie, etc) are mine.

Thank you to ALL of you who have favorited this, put it on alert, etc. And to those of you simply read this, THANK YOU TO YOU TOO!

Sorry it took so long guys! I got a little busy!

* * *

><p>"Some NOMADs called. Said they were comin' in for a visit….this your doin?" Bull growled as soon as they walked in. Jamie just shook her head as Happy gave a low 'No'.<p>

"Who's comin'?" Jamie asked as she flopped onto the couch.

"Oh, really? So Moe, Grunt, Ted, Keith, Osla, Adam, Buck, and Seth are all comin' for shits and giggles?"

"Must've heard we were here. They are our charter brothers, after all," Jamie smirked. "Why you bitchin' anyway, calf? They'll do the run for free just to ride. More protection for you and your guy."

Bull softened a bit, nodding. "Yeah…yeah, you're right…"

Jamie watched him walk off before turning to Happy, who was now seated next to her. "He's as dumb as a bull watching a red flag in the wind."

"Yeah..sadly his stupidity brought his reign to an end."

"Cheers," she tapped her bottle to his, beginning to form their plan for that night.

* * *

><p>Somehow all eight men arrived at the clubhouse by 8:30 that night. Naturally the younger two, Moe and Buck, fought before anyone could say hello…much to Bull's anger.<p>

"Boys!" Jamie finally yelled, shaking her head. "We gotta go!"

They climbed onto their bikes, waiting for direction.

"Ok, we'll go get Mike and then pick you guys up off Route 12 and Route 9," Bull nodded, getting in the van. His VP, who they had nicknamed Leech, gave them all a look as the van pulled out.

"I hate him," she spat after the van, turning her bike over.

* * *

><p>Route 12 was farther than they had first thought but somehow they got there in time to give the boys the plan.<p>

"Ok, so Mike killed the little girl, both Bull and Leech know this. Jax ordered them stripped and offed, not in that order. When we get to the cabin, Oslo, Adam and Buck, go into the woods North, take Alex and Luke. Grunt, Seth and Ted, you go South with the last two guys, Munch and Toos. Happy and Moe will go West, me and Keith will go East. When you're out of range of the assholes, start questioning the boys. If they confess, kill them. Once they know the plan, Happy takes out Mike, I'll get Leech and Osly, you get Bull. If they get away, all in to get the fuckers. Got it?"

Each man nodded before they got their bikes going. When the van approached they formed a line, some in front and some in back. The cabin was a hail and thankfully on an unmarked road so no one would suspect a thing. The NOMADs parked their bikes off to the side before walking up to the Texan boys.

"Man, thank you guys," Tart nodded, reminding Jamie of an evil Chucky on crack. She had to attempt to hide her look of disgust but kind of failed a bit, smirking when Tart became a bit uncomfortable.

"Stay here. Split up boys, do a perimeter," Happy nodded.

Jamie watched as her plan fell into place, leaving Tart, Bull and Leech unguarded. She kept her eyes on her boys, not seeing one man kill another. She settled herself behind a tree, eyes finding Happy as she waited for the signal. Here she was bringing justice for a little kid, outlaw justice…and that was the only justice she knew. Happy waved suddenly, so she turned, counted to six and let loose. Tart fell but Bull moved and she hit him instead of Leech. The asshole made it into the cabin before anyone could get him.

"Alive!" She counted the responses, glad she had everyone.

"Go to Hap!" Grunt called out so Jamie and Keith made their way over.

"So, you boys had no idea?" Jamie asked, seeing just how pissed off the Texan boys were. She looked at each man, hanging on Munch for a long moment because she swore she saw him falter a bit.

"Yeah. Now we got Leech in the fucking house. God knows what's stocked in there," Luke shook his head.

"Not much," Toos, the intelligence officer, spoke up. "We took most of it. Maybe a few rifles, but no ammo for them except for what's in there. Semi's."

"Still some good shit," Hap nodded as he looked back at the cabin.

"There's a blind side to the cabin," Luke started. "South side is completely blind because of the deck and all."

"Problem is getting there," Alex nodded. "We haven't been up here in so long so the underbrush is thick."

Jamie thought for a long few moments before Grunt spoke up. Man, this guy was always such a tactical brain.

"We can walk deep into the woods and cut over. We shoot the tires out so he can't get away and it'll make him think we're staying here."

"I can hang back, take out the tired," Jamie nodded while fumbling with her rifle.

Keith nodded, "I'll stay too."

The group split up and Jamie slid down to shoot at the tires. It wasn't going to be easy doing this with a rifle but she had to try. With the underbrush so overgrown and a light wind blowing from her left, she was gonna have to adjust her shots more than normal and that wasn't easy with a plain old rifle. Keith laid beside her now, trying to find the guys.

"Goin'," she said softly and fired off three quick rounds. Back tires and the front passengers tire blew. "That front tire is going to kill me. It's a tough shot from where I am…" she concentrated, shot again but misses.

"Mind if I try?"

"Not at all, sniper," she smirked, looking at the man beside her. Keith was a retired Marine, forced to retire because of an injury. He had been the king of snipers in his day, missing a few bolts just like Tig he just wasn't so…twisted. She watched him line up his shot, taking in a deep breath, hold it and pull the trigger. Sadly he missed, but he did it one more time and he made it. "Thanks. Now we wait."

She tried to use the scope to find the rest of the boys but the brush was thick and the house in the way. As she scanned the house she caught Leech looking out the window. He was obviously nervous about not being able to see anyone, but he didn't break for the door and he was standing wide open in the window.

"I'm confused. He's just standing in the window…" she passed the Keith the scope so he could watch.

"Freaking out no doubt. Panicking because he can't see us…or hear us…and we took our keys to the bikes so he really has no way out of here," Keith nodded, handing her the gun. She began her search for the boys again, hoping she would find them. Still no sign. As she set the scope down, a branch snapped behind them so they both rolled over, guns at the ready.

"Hey! Hey!" Munch stood with his hands raised."

"Stupid ginger," Keith growled.

"Sorry. I fell back because leaving two behind isn't a good idea. Leech is dangerous…"

"How dangerous?" Jamie raised an eyebrow as she looked at Munch, who now lay on her other side.

"As in he has a lot of shit in there that he could probably modify…"

Jamie's eyes widened a bit.

"Hap sent this with me and he said take him out if you can."

Munch handed Jamie the M24 sniper riddle before moving over a bit. There was no feeling in the world like holding a sniper rifle in your hands. So much power to kill someone in your arms, you were God for a few minutes. The ark matte coated metal was warm beneath her fingers as she panned the scene in front of her and Keith moved to hold her waist a bit since the M24 had some kickback to it.

"No sign," she grumbled lightly.

"Keep an eye on that window," Keith said in her ear. "He's bound to come back…"

She moved to the window to watch, sighing. Behind the curtain she could see movement but not enough to shoot at him. "He knows what we're doing…" she growled, turning slowly to look at the two men. Both shrugged before she turned back. Her eyes now fell on the boys moving into the house so she watched through her scope. Leech appeared at the window, cell phone to his ear and as soon as he turned a bit, she shot. "Target. Down." When Keith smirked, she could feel his lips move against the skin on her neck. Oh, he must be turned on by a girl who was almost as good a sniper as he was but he wouldn't do anything about it, considering she was Hap's girl. They broke for the house, waiting by the van. Seth and Oslo were out first, followed by the others.

"He knew we were in the woods," Jamie snapped.

"What?" Happy frowned.

"Someone let him know we were watching the window and you guys were coming. He was on his cell…"

"Who?"

Jamie pulled out her glock and held it to Munch's head. "Give me your phone."

"I swear I didn't do this!"

"Oh…" Jamie lowered her gun before sighing. The guys were stunned by her accepting Munch's simple answer. "Let me borrow your phone to call Jax. Mine's dead."

Munch handed his phone over and Jamie began to look through it. A tense moment passed before her phone rang.

"I thought your phone was dead?" Munch frowned.

"I lied, traitor," Jamie shot Munch in the forehead in one easy movement without even looking. "Last call made, Leech. Two minutes ago."

"Give up your phones!" Happy yelled, taking everyones. He went through each one to make sure no one else was a traitor. "We're good,"

Jamie nodded before looking around. "Any spare tires in there?"

"Yeah, plenty," Ted nodded. "We saw them in the basement."

"Put them on the van. Take all of the shit we can use, put it in the van, then torch the house. Bodies inside."

Obviously the Corpus Christi crew was NOT used to the NOMAD mind because they looked shocked. The NOMADs on the other hand, were snickering and grinning devilishly. "Oslo. Moe. Grunt."

"Got it."

"Get to movin' boys. Change the tires," she headed inside to help pack the artillery.


	11. Jobs Lead To Flashbacks

**NOTE**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor the characters. The plot idea and off characters (Jamie, etc) are mine.

Thank you to ALL of you who have favorited this, put it on alert, etc. And to those of you simply read this, THANK YOU TO YOU TOO!

Sorry it took so long guys! I got a little busy!

* * *

><p>It had taken a good hour to pack everything in the truck and get the tires changed. Oslo, Grunt, and Moe stayed behind to burn the cabin while everyone headed for the clubhouse. Jax would be heading down to appoint a new President so, much to Jamie's dismay, she had to stay and wait for him. While the boys unloaded the truck, she went out back to relax a bit. Rough days like today always got to her. She had killed a lot of people in her life, but never a Club President or Vice President. Needless to say, she was shaken, a bit scared of who she had become over the past few years.<p>

[**FLASHBACK**]

She had escaped from Charming at 18 to get away from a psycho ex-boyfriend and met a Happy Lohman in Tacoma, Washington where Clay had sent her. Happy had been so distant, didn't talk much, drank a lot and went on odd runs. He was a grunt soldier but he seemed to enjoy it. He was everything that Kozik couldn't be, a cold-hearted, stone-faced killer.

Heavy muscled, tattooed, typical bad boy and he used it to his advantage. The first party she experience in Tacoma was a bit crazy; crazier than Charming's parties. Two Northern charters had rolled in and Jamie took bar duty. Alcohol was almost unlimited there so she was busy with serving all of the men. Didn't stop her from watching Happy, though. He watched a blonde girl on a stripper pole with this annoying little smirk on his face. The sweetbutt worked her way into his lap and he caught Jamie watching. His smirk only got bigger while his hands worked the girls body all while he kept Jamie's gaze. It wasn't until he kissed the girl that she looked away. Why was he watching her like that? Why was she watching him?

Days had passed and she avoided Happy until he cornered her in the kitchen one day.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Fine, why?"

"Been watchin' you."

"Oh really?" She looked at him. "I'm a little intrigued by the whole killer thing. Clay kept me away from it."

He smirked again. "Come with me."

He took her on a ride through Tacoma until they reached a secluded shooting range. "Ever shoot a gun before?" He asked once inside.

She nodded. "Well…yeah."

"Handguns, right? What about rifles?" He watched her shake her head and he smirked as he loaded a rather beautiful looking sniper rifle. After a few more moments, Happy moved her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. His hands slid down her arms from her shoulders to rest against her wrists before sliding back to her elbows. "Now, be relaxed but stiff, if you can figure it out. Look through the scope at the target, steady your arms and let out a slow breath. Once your sure you've got yourself steady, hold your breath and slowly close your finger around the trigger. It's going to have a kickback on it, so your shoulder might hurt tomorrow. Now, concentrate…" he stayed right behind her, she could feel his muscles pressing against her back as she slowly closed her finger around the trigger. The sudden blast that she felt through her shoulder made her wince but she held steady, immediately looking at her target to see if she even hit it.

"Damn girl…you hit a bulls eye," he smirked and let her go but didn't move from behind her. "Nice job. Now, go ahead and shoot the farther one and keep going down the line."

Jamie nodded a bit, keeping steady as she shot target after target. The last one was a hell of a distance away so she had to use her scope to see if she hit it. "Just off to the left of where the heart would be," she said gently, setting the rifle down. He hadn't been kidding about the sore shoulder thing but she wasn't going to falter or show him her pain. When she finally turned to him he was watching her closely to the point she got a bit uncomfortable.

"What is it about killers that's got you so interested?" He asked a lot more softly than she had ever heard him speak.

Jamie just shrugged, "I dunno. I guess it's the mysteriousness of it. I was never allowed around it, Tig's the closest Killer I know. I never met you because every time you came around Clay sent me off somewhere. I just…I want to do something for the club. I'm sick of sitting around on my ass doing nothing or stocking the bar, doing dishes, cooking…I don't want to be a sweetbutt or anything. I see how you are always pushed with anger…"

"Not really," he said and she stepped up to look in his eyes.

"Yeah, you are. You're eyes are so beautifully angry and I can see it because I'm so angry all of the time. I hate so many things, so many people, all I want to do is get back at the world for the shit they've done to me and to my family and my friends. I need it…" She could see his thoughts running through his mind, he wasn't hiding himself anymore. For once, he was not only talking to her, he was trying to understand her…at least she assumed that.

"You're more of a Son than most," he nodded, sliding his hands across her hips to hold her against him. "If I train you to be a killer, no one knows but a few people. I could be stripped if Clay found out." Jamie nodded, watching Happy closely. "First lesson will be tonight, at the party we're having. You'll learn to channel your anger."

"Ok, I understand." She nodded, not knowing what she was walking into that night.

The party wasn't like the other one, she wasn't bar tending but she was standing around Happy as he hid in a corner. Every so often he'd look up at the girl on the stripper pole, sip at his beer, maybe touch the girl a bit but he didn't do much else. They hadn't been able to figure out just what would make her angry enough to beat the living hell out of someone. So, instead Happy was letting her watch the party and he kept monitoring her for the most part. He stood up to stretch his legs, turning to look at her.

"What's the matter?" He asked lightly, seeing her just staring off.

She shrugged, turning to him now. "Can't find anything to piss me off," she sighed, killing her beer. Before Happy could say anything, one of the charters members' daughter started talking shit about one of the guys and about how the clubhouse was just filled with white trash sweetbutts. Jamie immediately turned her gaze to the girl and just watched her talk away. Most of the guys in the area were listening to her and she was only getting more and more obnoxious about it. Olla, that was her name, she was the one Montana charter's VP's daughter and she was just like her father. Now she was attacking the sweetbutts around her before her eyes fell on Jamie.

"Oh ho, look at this. She's wearing jeans and a tank. Do you honestly think you can do anything these girls can't? I mean, not showing off your mosquito bite titties and your not-so-sexy body can only mean you think you're better than them," Olla shook her head and took a step forward. Happy was keeping an eye on Jamie, smirking as she got angrier and angrier. "Is that grease? Do you actually work on bikes, too? What are you trying to do? Settle down, croweater-" Jamie tossed her empty beer bottle at Olla, stepping forward but Happy stopped her. "Bitch. Throwing bottles isn't going to do anything. If you're so tough, why don't you fight me."

"Gladly," was all Jamie said, heading out towards the ring.

Happy took her tank top, stopping to admire Jamie's rather well-built body before shaking his head clear. She wouldn't let them wrap her hands or anything, so she just paced back and forth while Olla had her hands wrapped.

"Jamie!" Boss called but she didn't answer, causing him to just shake his head. She was glaring at Olla, who had a prissy little smirk on her face so that meant she had faced girls before back home. Of course, she most certainly had never faced a seasoned fighter like Jamie. Even though she wasn't in the ring all of the time, Chibs had taught her to really fight and had even popped into the ring with her while she fought Tig and Kozik. Yeah, Olla didn't know what was coming.

As soon as the bell rang, Jamie stepped forward. Olla circled but didn't do anything so Jamie decided to play. Faking, grabbing, jumping at her. All of this was making Olla annoyed so when she made the mistake of letting her guard down, Jamie attacked. Literally attacked. Her fists flew at a rate that most of the guys couldn't even get to and with enough force to break bones. Ribs broke, then her shoulder, then her cheek, and finally Jamie punched her right across the temple and knocked her out. When Jamie stepped back, she had split knuckles and a light scratch on her cheek. Her eyes stared at her handywork at her feet and the men had started roaring in delight. Happy had stepped into the ring and slid his hands along her sides, making her smirk.

"That's my good girl," he breathed in her ear.

That was the first night she ever slept with Happy, most certainly not the last either, but it had been…entertaining.

[**END FLASHBACK**]

"JAMIE!" She snapped her head around to look at Happy, who was obviously beyond irritated as he stood there. He must have been calling her and calling her. "Come on! Jax is here."

She sighed, shaking her head "Coming."


	12. Road Tired

**NOTE**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor the characters. The plot idea and off characters (Jamie, etc) are mine.

Thank you to ALL of you who have favorited this, put it on alert, etc. And to those of you simply read this, THANK YOU TO YOU TOO!

* * *

><p>Jax was not as happy as Jamie had thought he would be. Of course, she had figured he'd be all levels of pissed off because he had to leave his precious Tara behind with the club that did nothing. He was in the Chapel being all brooding and asshole-ish. One look at Happy and they both walked into the room, shutting the doors behind them so that they could talk to him.<p>

"So, all targets are dead," she started softly, looking up at her brother. He didn't do anything for a moment but when he looked at her, she couldn't help but glare back.

"Yeah. Wanna tell me why you torched the house, too?"

"Protection," Happy said for her, shaking his head. "We had to. Our DNA was all over that place and Grunt made it look like a natural fire so it's done with."

"We got all of the shit out of there that we needed," she said gently, shaking her head. "Including the bullets from their bodies."

Jax stared at the two before his attitude started to change a bit and he started to calm down. "Tonight, you leave here. I'm gonna put Toos as President and I'm not sure how these guys will react and I'd rather you two be safe."

"We can handl-" Happy started but Jax lifted his hand.

"Seriously. I want you guys to leave with me. You don't have to go back to Charming just, get out of here. Anywhere."

Jamie sighed, nodding before walking out of the chapel.

Just as Jax's somewhat warning tone had suggested, the club was pissed that Toos was the new President so they left immediately. Jamie and Happy headed North, towards Tacoma again. Towards where she first met Happy and the memories began to flood her again.

[**JUNE 16TH. AGE: 19 YEARS**]

Jamie woke up early one day, wrapped around Happy as she had been every morning for the past few weeks. Her whole body ached and she remembered what she had done the night before. Her first kill. She didn't remember what happened, didn't remember even leaving the clubhouse to even go to the job. Last she remembered she was eating a delicious steak sandwich for dinner and she had started having a tiff with Kozik. As she moved to get up, Happy woke up and looked at her.

"Ok?" He asked but when she turned, he knew she wasn't. "Don't remember it, do you?"

"No," she almost whispered, shaking her head. "But I want to know."

Happy sighed, staying in his laying position, resting his arms under his head. "Well, you got into it with Koz because he was just being a huge dickhead and you got pissed. I let you go for a bit but you attempted to kill him so I had to drag you away. We left to go do the job but when we got there we got ambushed and you got pretty beaten on. So did I, but we're both ok obviously. And you killed four men without even thinking, including the two main targets. It was really hot…"

Jamie rolled her eyes before examining herself, sighing as she saw the bruises beginning to form. She had her first kill and she couldn't even remember it. Great.

Her first remembered kill was a good three and a half months later when she went on another job. Cleaning up a rogue club member who just so happened to be a traitor. Happy and her walked up on him, having a conversation with him before he started to get a little too sexual for Jamie's liking. He said something a little too crude and she just shot him in the head. Happy had been massively stunned at that because she just whipped her gun out and shot a man in the head. Jamie would never admit how good it felt to just kill someone since it would make her seem a bit on the psycho side.

When they had arrived back at the clubhouse that same day she had to go shower to get the blood off of her. She stood in the shower for close to an hour just crying, letting her body heave with the sobs. Having a conscience as a killer was never a good idea but hers kicked in full force. When she finally stepped out, Happy was sitting on the bed waiting for her and he just held onto her as she cried some more.

"You'll get used to it, Jamie. Killing people. It's not easy at first, obviously, but you enjoyed it at the time so your conscience will stop eventually," he spoke into her hair, kissing her forehead. He was so right, she had enjoyed it but she hadn't thought her conscience would kick in later on.

The more she killed, the more she relaxed about it. Eventually she was able to just shoot someone without thinking about it later on and go back to life. Then Jax came up North with Opie, Chibs and Tig with no warning. They walked in right as Jamie and Happy came back from a job, all of them staring at the pair.

"Jamie?" Chibs asked softly, walking forward a bit and softly touching a deep gash on her cheek. "What happened?"

"I did my job," she growled, pushing his hand away sharply. "I did what I was trained to do."

"Happy," Tig stepped forward and grabbed him by the cut. "What the fuck is she talkin' about?"

Happy smirked, looking straight into Tig's face. "I showed her what she wanted. She wanted to learn how to be a killer so I taught her."

Tig beat the shit out of Happy then, the Marine versus the Seal. Both missing their brains and both needing to get beat up.

* * *

><p>Jamie sighed as she set her bag down in the cozy hotel room that Happy had gotten them. She sat on the bed, staring at the floor for a few moments until Happy broke her concentration.<p>

"Why are you so in your head?" He stood in the doorway to the bathroom in briefs, watching his girl.

Jamie looked up at him, shaking her head slowly. "That last job kind of got me on a memory trip is all. I had to kill someone who killed a child, just like I did but he did it out of cold blood. It got me thinking about who I've become over the past few years, from the innocent daughter of the Club President to a cold hearted killer who fucked one of the best, possibly most sadistic killers out there."

"I'm not the most sadistic one because you've done creepier shit than I have, but I think Tig gets that trophy," he smirked, sitting on the bed beside her. "Get out of your damned head."

"Sorry," she shrugged, sliding out of her cut. "Just…memories. Some good some bad."

"Well, those memories better have made you horny. It's been four fucking days-"

"Oh my God you hornball," she shook her head, pushing him back onto the bed with a giggle.

This was why she was in love with this man. He could take any situation and relax it, he could also intensify it. Happy knew Jamie inside and out, literally. Knew every muscle, every scar both mental and physical, and knew what made her tick. He was just her perfect man.


	13. Chibs, You Stupid Scot

**NOTE**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor the characters. The plot idea and off characters (Jamie, etc) are mine.

Thank you to ALL of you who have favorited this, put it on alert, etc. And to those of you simply read this, THANK YOU TO YOU TOO!

So, I have the story finished written out, it just may take a few days to get it all up since I have tests and what not. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>[<strong>TACOMA, WASHINGTON 6 MONTHS NOMAD<strong>]

They were back North where Jamie had been dreaming about. All she could think about lately was her beginnings in Tacoma with the infamous killer himself and the Unholy Ones. She was so young when she had started her training, when the boys had first learned of her special talents as a killer. Oh they hadn't been happy about it at all. Chibs was more scared than anything since he had seen her at her worst when they walked in after her job. He had spent hours sitting with her, talking about how this wasn't the right choice for her or the club. They had argued and argued before he gave in.

"You alright, Lass?" The Scot smiled as he walked over to her and sat with her at the table. Tig, Opie, and Chibs had come up to Tacoma to see her and Happy before they headed South again since they hadn't seen either of them from day one of them leaving.

"Just fine, Chibs," she nodded and sipped at her beer. She watched him pull up a chair and face her.

"I'm afraid the NOMAD life is beatin' on ya a bit too much," he said gently, causing her to laugh.

"No, no it's not. I'm enjoying it a lot actually. Just been thinking…"

"About?"

He had pulled his sunglasses off and was watching her rather intensely. He wasn't going to leave until she spilled.

"How I came to this…to _be_ this…a killer, a cold-hearted murderer. A NOMAD. Someone who doesn't care what people think, who beats the living shit out of people. From a 19 year old from a tiny California town who was the step-daughter of the MC President…to this…"

Chibs glanced around, seeing too many listening ears. "Let's go on outside." They headed out into the sunlight, passing the bikes and going to the picnic table that was the farthest away.

"Ya know, Jamie…I remember when I first came here from Belfast. You were just a tiny little thin'. So innocent and you had no idea that every time you hugged Tig or Clay when we came back at night, we were doing something wrong, illegal or killing someone. I watched you grow up as if you were my Kerrianne. God, you were so…so willing to do whatever Clay asked of you. Remember that one really bad accident we got into? The one that put me and Tig out for weeks? I always remember how you just set to taking care of us old bastards without a question or a word…"

Jamie smiled at the memory, remembering just how torn up the boys had gotten when Bobby's bike had crashed the first time. The second time only Tig had gotten nailed, and she wasn't allowed to take care of him then. "Tig was so whiney…"

"Always is. But…the one thing I will never, ever forget was what happened after your seventeenth birthday." He fell quiet at that and she let out a slow, long sigh.

"When I got raped…"

He nodded, "When I found ya…I thought I had let ya down, let the devil get to you…"

"Chibs. It wasn't your fault-"

"No, but someone should have been there and it was the clubs fault so I felt like it was mine. You were so destroyed after that. Not even a bike made ya happy, then you met that prick-"

"Hey! He was a dick-"

"A _prick_! When you came back all beat up it took everything I had not to go and beat him to death. I think the rape sent you on your way first, then the abuse just made you see revenge. Personally, I believe Clay sent you to Tacoma on purpose, so you would meet Happy and see that side of the club."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I dunno, Chibs. Clay's an asshole but I don't really…why?"

"You had this look in your eye, Jamie…it scared some of us. You had an anger building that I guess you didn't notice. I was so convinced you were gonna snap and hurt someone. You just…you had the look of a killer. It was a club vote but we didn't think you'd get so deep…"

"You sent me to Happy. He's worse than Tig on Schizo meds…"

They both laughed before falling quiet.

"You went NOMAD for your own reasons-I know! Don't look at me like that! But what I'm sayin' lass is that you're SAMCRO's Daughter. An Unholy One. Don't lose sight of that. no need to dwell on past shet."

She knew Chibs was just looking out for her, but she was stuck thinking about it still. Tig slid into the table beside her, sighing.

"I gotta agree, kid."

"You were listening?" Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Thinkin' about the past is never good."

"Alright, alright, you two. I'm not coming home thought."

They both groaned before getting up and just walking away.

* * *

><p>[<strong>SEPTEMBER 20TH AGE: 17 YEARS<strong>]

She was just finishing locking up the garage when her phone rang. Her mother wanting some shit from the store, what else was new. As she slid onto her new bike, a car rolling into the lot and she shook her head. "No! We're closed!" Four guys popped out of the car and grabbed hold of her. When she began to fight back, one of them knocked her out. When she came to, she was straped dow in the woods and she could hear voices in the distance. Sighing, she pulled on the ropes in an attempt to get free but it didn't do anything.

"She's awake!"

She closed her eyes as they came running over, trying to pretend to be asleep.

"Mornin', chica," a thick Spanish accent made her eyes open. Mayans.

They stripped her down and one of them pulled his own pants down. Oh no. The sudden pain made her scream, tears sliding down her cheeks. One by one they took their turn with her, each time causing more pain until she was numb. She screamed and screamed in hopes someone, anyone would hear her but finally, her voice was gone. They roughed her up a bit once they were done before throwing her into the van like she was a feather. Drove her back to the clubhouse and dumped her into the ring. She was so sore, so tired. Her head was pounding so bad she couldn't sleep.

God knows how long she was laying there, but the sun had begun to rise when she heard a bike roll into the lot. Whoever it was didn't seem to notice her there, at first, cause she heard the door creek open. She took in a breath to say something but her voice was still gone, throat too sore from screaming.

"Jamie? Oh shet!" Chibs' voice hit her ears and then he ran over, each step causing her head to pound. He covered her with his sweatshirt and cut, wrapping it around her as best he could. "Jamie. Jamie, talk to me, lass." When he picked her up, he could see the bruising and cuts all over her…the bruising on her thighs. His first call on his way to St. Thomas was Clay.

Chibs was sitting in the waiting room when Clay, Jax, Opie, Tig, Bobby and Gemma ran in.

"What happened?" Clay demanded and Chibs just stood.

"I found her in the ring at the clubhouse. Naked, beaten pretty badly….bleeding…"

Clay sighed, Tig and Bobby just walked out and Jax helped Gemma sit down.

"She can't talk either. I dunno if it's from being choked or screaming."

"We'll find out," Clay nodded, watching the doctor come in.

...

Jamie had come home a few days after that but she didn't talk to anyone. She kept to herself, shoveled paperwork, cooked every so often but that was it. At school, she just tried to get by. Her friends got used to her being quiet and teachers learned not to ask her things. She met David three months after her eighteenth birthday. He seemed normal, made her smile and laugh, but that all changed a good few months into the relationship. David lashed out at Jax, then at her when she defended her brother. It never went back to normal after that, he only got worse.

The first time he had hit her was five and a half months into it when she had denied him sex. She was still uncomfortable with it all. Before the rape she had had sex, but now it just irked her. Just to get him to relax, she gave in. Not a week later, he really beat the hell out of her. That was what Chibs had been talking about. She rode into the TM lot and the prospect at the time, Juice, met her. He was so shocked that Chibs had to be the one to help her inside. She had no idea what they did to David. Jamie had stayed with Chibs and Juice while everyone else went shit kickin'. The following day was her first time in Church, listening to Clay tell her how she was going North to Tacoma. Of course she didn't argue, that was not how the Sons' women acted. That's when Jamie met Happy.

[**END FLASHBACK**]

Jamie lit herself a cigarette and just gazed out at the streets. Only Opie sitting down in front of her made her pay attention.

"You killed David, didn't you?" She asked him softly. He looked at her in a bit of shock at the sudden question but nodded.

"Jax and I did, yeah. We lost it. That's part of the reason we all voted to send you North, so you wouldn't know."

"Kind of already knew in a way. Considering he never came back around and what not."

Jamie smiled a bit as she watched Opie. God, she had once had a HUGE crush on him before Donna stepped in. Who wouldn't want Opie? Baby faced without the beard and a body to die for. Apparently Lyla didn't want him but that was a different story.

"Can I ask you something?"

Opie looked up from his joint, nodding. "Of course."

"Me and Happy."

He smiled and let out a chuckle, giving a nod. "I like it. You two are practically twins. So I wouldn't change it."

Jamie smiled, glad everyone was giving their approval. Maybe this life wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	14. Shredded Skin and Lovers Lace

**NOTE**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor the characters. The plot idea and off characters (Jamie, etc) are mine.

Thank you to ALL of you who have favorited this, put it on alert, etc. And to those of you simply read this, THANK YOU TO YOU TOO!

So, I have the story finished written out, it just may take a few days to get it all up since I have tests and what not. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>[<strong>7 MONTHS NOMAD. PHILADELPHIA, PENNSYLVANIA<strong>]

Philadelphia was a lot colder in March than she had expected but Jamie was enjoying it. The SAMPHIL brothers were a roudy crew with goofy accents and a taste for the nightlife. All of them were young, none over 35 and all were nuts. The charter had started when a bunch of NOMADs had decided to settle down, why they chose Philadelphia no one will ever know. Jamie had planted herself on a couch and was NOT moving anytime soon. Her thighs hurt from long hours on the bike, hands sore from the constant vibrations of the handlebars. Happy hadn't let her sleep their first night here so she was making up for it now. The boys had gone off riding, leaving two prospects and Jamie behind. Her mind drifted off to the past years events. Clay getting shot, Tara going crazy, going NOMAD, falling in love with a killer. Then she thought of a few 'what-if's.

If she had fallen for Juice instead of Happy. Juice was super affectionate and accomadating…just massively stupid. If Tara hadn't gone bitch extreme. She'd still be in Charming. If Opie hadn't shot Clay…who knows what would have happened. Finally her brain shut down and she curled up on the couch in wonderful sleep.

* * *

><p>Someone shaking her was what snapped her awake and her eyes focused on the charter VP, Moose.<p>

"Hey. We gotta go to the hospital."

"Why?" she asked groggily.

"Hap and three of the guys were in a bad accident."

Jamie shot up at that.

* * *

><p>The hospital wasn't too far and she followed Moose closely. Everyone was in the waiting room so now she finally asked, "What the fuck happened?"<p>

"Street racers. Cut off Sam and he fell, Hap and Mike drove right into his bike. Thrown off…Hap's the worst…"

She sighed and rubbed her face. "We're supposed to do a job in South Carolina…"

Moose shook his head, "He'll stay here. You both can stay as long as he needs and wants to. As for the job, Brad offered to go." The Sergeant At Arms nodded behind Moose.

She heard the doctor coming so she turned, listening to him say that Happy would be laid up for a few weeks as well as the other boys. When he finished talking, Jamie went in search of Happy's room. He was hooked up to an IV, his arm in a cast from elbow to fingers, and a brace on his left knee kept him from moving. She walked in slowly, almost afraid to touch him in case he broke. She had never in her entire time of knowing Happy Lohman seen him so vulnerable. All she did was take his hand, glad he opened his eyes.

"Hey, Chipper," she said gently, glad he cracked a tiny little smile and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Hi," his voice broke more than usual.

Jamie fed him a few of the ice chips before really looking at his face. Twenty stitches on his cheek, five on his lip and six on his eyebrow. Bruises on his cheeks and his eyes…they were dead. Not the killer dead, just….dead.

"Doc says you're lucky. You'll be back riding in a few weeks," she brushed her fingers across his forehead. Happy turned his head away from her with a sigh. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, taking his hint.

Jamie walked out of the hospital, passing the boys on the way to her bike. Moose followed her back to the clubhouse and inside, just watching her sit down at the bar.

"He's just down."

"I know…"

"You're upset though," Moose sat beside her after giving her a beer.

She sighed, "Because I thought maybe, just maybe he'd be close a normal guy for once and want me there. Instead, I get brushed off."

Moose leaned heavily on the bar now. "He's a killer-"

"I fuckin' know, Moose. So am I and I have a job to concentrate on right now."

* * *

><p>Happy had come home while she was on the road so when Jamie came back, she started inside immediately.<p>

"Jam." Moose caught her. "He's not in a good mood."

She just nodded and continued inside. He was sitting on the couch in the far corner with his leg up on the table and a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. His eyes were down until she started towards him. The look in his eye scared her, made her stop in her track. Happy stood up, hobbled his way over and to her surprise, hugged her.

"Hi, baby," he whispered, Jamie rest her hands on his sides and then looked up at him. "Why are you scared?" He asked.

"You know that look I get in my eyes when I'm ready to kill someone. Just shred them to pieces?" He nodded. "You have it."

His expression actually softened but the intensity in his gaze got worse. "I just wanna kill those punks who did this."

"In time, Happy," she said softly with a nod. "I'm gonna go lay down."

"I'm comin'."

Jamie didn't argue, just headed back to her room. He sat on the bed and just watched her strip down.

"What-"

"Shut up," she pointed at him. He had caught sight of a rather large, multi-colored bruise on her back. "I fell while fighting." She crawled into the bed, sighing when he pulled her on top of him. "Horny?"

"I didn't let anyone suck on me or anythin'. So, yeah."

Jamie smirked with a shake of her head, fingers working the button of his jeans. "But Hap…I'm so tired." She groaned and moved her hips slowly.

His response was a low growl. Oh how she loved his growls. As soon as he was free of his pants and briefs, he pulled her underwear aside and shoved himself into her. Jamie let out a surprised gasp before rolling her hips.

"Come on," he growled at her, pulling her bra off.

"What?" She teasted, giggling when he grabbed her hips so he could bounce her. When he let go she went back to rolling her hips, wanting to torture him.

"Hey now, you can't," she forced him back down when he tried to flip her over.

Now she did what he wanted, lifting her hips and shoving him back into her quickly. Jamie moaned as she did, holding onto his arms for balance. Happy bucked his hips every so often which send shivers up her spine. He suddenly pulled her hips down and she felt warmth fill her. A smile spread across her face and she kissed him.

"Feel better now?"

He gave another growl as she slid off of him. Sometimes, he just growled at her instead of talking and she loved it. It was kind of a turn on. They laid in silence for a bit and just as she drifted off, he woke her up.

"Jamie?"

"Hmm…"

"I love you…"

Jamie lifted her head to see if he was serious and what she saw proved it. "Honestly…I love you too, Happy."

For the first time since the hospital, he gave a big smile.


	15. Charmingtown

**NOTE**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor the characters. The plot idea and off characters (Jamie, etc) are mine.

Thank you to ALL of you who have favorited this, put it on alert, etc. And to those of you simply read this, THANK YOU TO YOU TOO!

* * *

><p>[<strong>8½ MONTHS NOMAD. BEAT RIVER CITY, UTAH<strong>]

Jamie laughed as Happy messed around with one of the guys outside of the clubhouse. The guys had a silly ritual of wrestling during lunch hour and Happy had been taking part of it. "Get him!" One of the guys yelled but the rain was making it hard to grab hold of one another. Happy slipped and gell over, causing everyone to roar with laughter. Jamie had turned to listen to one of the guys and didn't see Happy coming. He tossed her over his shoulder and ran for the creek on the edge of the property.

"Hap! No!" She yelled through her laughter. He dropped her into the water, following after her. "It's so cold!" She laughed, teeth chattering. He gave her a long kiss before helping her out. Thankfully the clubhouse was warm and they wouldn't be freezing.

* * *

><p>One of the Old Lady's had cooked dinner and gave each person a plate….except Jamie. Lily didn't agree with Jamie being a member so Jamie got everything herself and massive amounts of shit from the Old Lady.<p>

"Oh. Sorry." Lily snipped curtly.

"Yeah. You say that everyday."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard."

"I don't take kindly to disresp-"

"Oh really? Cause I believe I deserve more respect than you're giving me. I am the sister of the Club President. Daughter of a First 9."

Lily huffed, walking off. "Bitch," Jamie grumbled.

"Lily still being a problem," Happy asked as Jamie sat at the table beside him.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"She ain't top chick no more," one of the big, burly guys said with a nod.

"She can suck it." Jamie nodded.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Chibs gave her a call.<p>

"_Where ya at, lass_?"

"Bear River City, Utah. Some NOMADs are visiting the charter."

"_Ah. Where ya headin' next?_" She could hear clinking glasses, laughing and what sounded like someone knocking pool balls off the table.

"No idea, Chibs. We decide on the road."

He sighed. "_Ok, well…be safe._"

"Love ya." What Chibs didn't know was that they were going home to Charming. After 9 months on the road, they were returning home.

* * *

><p>Juice was sitting beside Tig while Jax and Tara argued in the Chapel….again.<p>

"This shit's getting' old man. He needs to rein his bitch in," Tig groaned.

Juice nodded his agreement, sick of it too. Chibs sat down with a heavy sigh. "How long has it been?"

"About an hour and a half," Juice looked at his brother. "Over Jax needing to spend time here."

"Jesus…"

"This shits gotta stop-"

"Relax, Tiggy," Chibs sipped his beer.

"No, I won't. Since Jax stepped up, shits gone to hell. Our gun running has stopped because Tara doesn't like it. We've sat around and done nothing. Jamie and Happy are off NOMAD because of Tara ruining shit with that job."

The boys fell quiet, knowing Tig was right about Tara. Gemma's heels made them all look up.

"Hey, Mom," they said in unison, making her smile. At least she came to visit.

"Hi boys," she looked at the Chapel, then back to the three in front of her. "Again?"

They nodded.

"Since about 12:30," Juice sighed and watched Gemma shake her head.

"I just stopped to check on things, drop some food and drinks off since apparently no one else can stock the bar. Any word from Hap and Jamie?"

"Talked to 'er two days ago. They were in Utah with other NOMADS. Unsure of where they were headed."

Gemma sighed, saying, "I hope they come back soon." She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"You alright there, Juicyboy?" Chibs frowned.

"I agree with Gemma. I wish they would come home."

Both Tig and Chibs gave him a sympathetic look.

* * *

><p>They rolled into the Teller-Morrow lot and it was completely empty. No cars, or people, in the garage. No one outside on the picnic benches and the bikes were lined up in a silent graveyard. Jamie frowned, looking around in hopes of catching someone with a power toll in their hand. This was what they had been on the road missing and being back here in Charming was not what she wanted if this was life now. Sighing, she gave Happy a quick kiss before starting for the clubhouse. Here it goes…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END LOVIES!<strong>

This draws the end of the NOMAD Chronicles, thank you to every single one of you who have taken the time to read it, favorite it, like it, hate it, whatever you did to it. HUGE thank you to my Alerters, Favoriters, and definitely the Reviewers! I'll be updating The Aftermath now that I've got my muse back for it, I have three chapters written already!

THANK YOU ALL!


End file.
